Un Simple Sentimiento
by Saori Yuy
Summary: Heero Yuy se despertaba muy sofocado por el sueño que acababa de tener, pero qué significaba? Verdaderamente era un recuerdo de su pasado? O, pequeñas burlas que le daba su subconsciente? lean,reviews!, Cap2 UP
1. Sombras del pasado

 _Un simple Sentimiento _

**_By: Sao-Yuy_**

Hola! Aquí me tienen, escribiendo al fin esta historia de la que a muchos les he mencionado, sólo para adelantarles, salgo yop! Si, bueno no puedo decir mucho más, mejor lean y juzguen ustedes mismos. Espero les guste y dejen reviews!

"_Hola"_- pensamiento

- Hola- diálogo

-Hola…-entonces- notas de la historia

Ah sí, los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen --

_**Sombras del pasado**_

_**Cap.1**_

A veces las cosas no son como siempre lo queremos, a veces se nos presentan obstáculos, que parecen impasables, muchas veces hay dificultades en la vida, que nos hacen dudar si seguir, ignorar o quedarnos así. Es así, hay personas que tienen algo que esconder, de su pasado o de sí….

" _Heero escóndete!, cuida a tu hermana!- un niño de 6 años aproximadamente se ocultaba detrás de unas tablas de madera que aparentaban la pared de su casa, abrazaba fuertemente a una pequeña niña, muy parecida a él, con la diferencia de que ella tenía apenas un año de edad. A través de una pequeña rajadura en la madera, lograba ver como unos soldados invadían su casa y hacían preguntas a su madre, él estaba muy asustado al ver esa situación, al parecer había algo más en esa conversación, pero no lograba oír mucho, salió a relucir en nombre se su padre, pero no entendía la situación, los soldados se ponían cada vez más impacientes y furiosos, sujetaban a su madre de los brazos y la jalaban para ver si así respondía a sus preguntas, su madre resistía por alguna razón, hasta que la sacaron a fuerzas de la casa; desde ahí podía ver la silueta de su madre en las afueras de la casa, hasta que un disparo la desvanecía. Mientras él veía eso, abrazaba más fuerte a su hermanita, a su vez varias lágrimas mojaban su rostro._

_Yo te protegeré…."_

Antes de que pudiese finalizar la frase, Heero Yuy se despertaba muy sofocado por el sueño que acababa de tener, ya era la quinta vez en la semana, todas las noches se le repetía, pero qué significaba? Verdaderamente era un recuerdo de su pasado? O, pequeñas burlas que le daba su subconsciente por lo hecho en la Guerra?

- Últimamente, …no me deja dormir…- Ahora se hallaba sentado sobre su cama, a un costado, se encontraba un mesa de noche, y sobre ella una cadenilla de donde colgaba una llave- …qué serás? Te he tenido desde que recuerdo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una mañana común en el Colegio San Gabriel:

-Wood?...Wood!..PEACEGRAFT!!!- Era ya la tercera vez que el profesor de lectura, le preguntaba a la chica…era la misma historia…

- o.o Disculpe…no le escuche…- los gritos del profesor la sacaban de sus pensamientos

- Disculpe, disculpe?...ya nos dimos cuenta de esto, siempre es lo mismo, le pediré que vaya a dirección- el profesor ya estaba cansado de que con ella siempre fuera lo mismo, siempre en la Luna, aún así la chica como si nada seguía en su escritorio- AHORA! – cosa que la hizo reaccionar, salir del salón e ir a la oficina del Director.

- Toc, toc…

- Paseee…- se lograba oír del interior de la oficina del Director, la chica, entro…aparentemente, feliz?

- Hola Primito! - el Director, volvió a ver a la chica con cara de "otra vez?" – Qué? No estás feliz de verme?

- Saori, por favor, cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, esto es siempre todos los días y ya es la segunda vez este día, PON ATENCIÓN.

- Pero Zecky!..sabes que sus clases me aburren, siempre habla de lo mismo – Saori, se sentaba en una de las sillas que se hallaba frente al escritorio de su primo – nunca cambia de tema, y pues,… no son divertidas.

- Que no me digas Zecky!, no sé cómo es que Noin, puede llenarte la cabeza de esas cosas…El punto es que, NO quiero verte en esta situación, piensas que por ser mi prima no te puedo expulsar?, pues lamento informarte jovencita, que otro más y te irás a casa 3 días…

- Milly…pero si no es mi culpa.

- Ya me oíste, vamos, piensa con qué cara veo a tus profesores, que mi propia prima venga a verme a la oficina por llamadas de atención, …ni en casa no vemos tanto como aquí…- Milliardo, le ponía cara de enojado.

- No te parece genial?

- Saori, no estoy bromeando…--U – se pasa la mano por la frente, en verdad la situación de su prima empezaba a salirse de las manos.

- Además… Lo de estricto no te queda…bueno nos vemos.- se levanta de la silla, y se dirige hacia la puerta, cuando está a punto de salir…- Pensándolo bien…unos diítas no me caerían mal - sale y cierra.

- Saaaaaaaooorrrriii!

Después de que la Guerra había terminado, y Relena estaba con el proyecto "Terra" el cuál faltaba poco para que concluyese, no había quién se hiciera cargo del colegio de Zank, por lo que Milliardo había asumido el rol de Director.

Relena, pues llevaba dos cosas de la mano, sus estudios en la Universidad "Relaciones Extriores, Leyes" y el Proyecto "Terra", viajaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad hacia el espacio…al principio tenía la esperanza de encontrarse a cierta personita, pero luego se le fue haciendo difícil, el trabajo la ahogaba.

Noin, pues, trabajaba junto con Lady Une, Sally y Wufei de Preventer, también le ayudaba a Milliardo con ciertas cosas del Colegio, y claro, también cuidaba a la prima de su amado cada vez que ni este ni Relena podían.

En el pasillo de dirección:

- Saori!...- un chico medio atrolondado, la llamaba.

- Qué pasó Will?

- Qué qué pasó? Eso me pregunto yo, qué te dijo tu primo?- El chico era bastante bien parecido, cabello castaño oscuro, medio corto y alborotado y ojos color azul profundo. Era uno de los mejores amigos de la chica, vaya que sí…

- Lo mismo de siempre, que si no me va a tener que expulsar y bla bla bla

- Aaaaah, bueno, unos días en casa no caerían mal

- Es lo que yo digo - en eso suena la campana

- Bien terminaron las clases, tengo que irme, hoy cumple años mi hermano así que me voy- Will, se despide de Sao.

- Felicidades! - a su vez Saori, empieza a caminar hacia la salida, no vivía tan lejos, y no podía esperar a su primo, por ser el Director, tenía muchos papeles que revisar antes de irse a casa. Así que siempre caminaba de ida y regreso a casa, quedaba a 5 cuadras aproximadamente, caminando tardaba unos 18minutos, pero había días que haciendo milagros y llegaba al colegio en 5 minutos, para hacerles claro, la mantenía en forma.

Luego de una larga caminata sola con su soledad XD, llega a la mansión Peacegraft:

- Ya llegué! . - acostumbraba a decir esas palabras al entrar, no esperaba que alguien más que la señora cocinera le respondiera, pero sí recibió respuesta.

- Saori! Que bueno que llegas!...y tu primo?oO – era Noin, acostumbraba a llegar a cenar por lo menos dos veces a la semana.- No me digas que se volvió a quedar en el Colegio?

Al entrar había un mini pasillo, que llevaba a la sala principal al costado izquierdo se encontraban las escaleras de mármol que llevaban a la segunda planta y a las habitaciones; aunque en la primera planta también contaban con habitaciones más pequeñas que las de arriba, una biblioteca con computadora, un despacho y una mini sala, para reuniones más pequeña, para pocos invitados; la cocina con una mini mesa, y el comedor claro está. La sala principal ocupaba todo el centro de la casa, y llevaba al "pequeño" patio "trasero" con piscina y una mesa para estar.

- Mmnn pues sí…- Sí, Saori sabía que por más buenos que fueran sus sentimientos de hacerle compañía iba también para ver a Milliardo, era tan obvia!, menos para Milliardo.

- Bueno…y, cómo te fue? La cena estará dentro de poco, sabes … vino alguien a buscarte, la dejé subir a tu cuarto - Noin estaba muy feliz con esa noticia que le daba.

- OO que la dejaste qué? Noin! ¬¬ es mentira verdad? – Noin solía bromear con ella, y muchas veces caía en sus trampas, pero esta vez no sería así.

- Claro que no!... bueno si no me crees porqué no vas a ver ¬¬

Saori, subió un poco desconfiada, se dirigió a su cuarto, era el último, el del fondo, arriba había otra mini sala al nomás subir, un corredor que llevaba a unas 6 habitaciones Y una terraza. Las de la izquierda estaban ocupadas la primera por Milliardo, la segunda por Relena y la tercera por Saori, y es ahí donde se dirigía.

- Ay…está locaaaaa- Saori iba viendo al suelo, y pensando en las bromas que inventaba Noin, justo cuando entro a su cuarto.

- Quién está loca?!- Saori vio rápidamente hacia el frente. Era Relena, no la esperaba siempre estaba muy ocupada con las cosas de su proyecto.

- AH! Tú!! Por no decirme cuando regresabas! – Saori corrió a abrazarla.- Y…cuándo te vas?

- Qué?!,acabo de venir y ya quieres que me vaya?

- Noo, por lo mismo, espero que todavía no.

-Pues no lo tengo planeado, espero no irme de nuevo, no por ahora….trabajaré aquí por largo rato

- Genial!

- Disculpen…- era una voz masculina, dulce, Saori volvió a ver de quién se trataba, nunca lo había visto…pero tal vez.

- Ah!, Saori, no te había dicho…te presento a Quatre Raberba Winner, es pacifista y reside en la colonia L4, me ha estado ayudando con el proyecto "Terra", y pasará un tiempo en la Tierra, así que le ofrecí quedarse aquí, está en el cuarto frente a Milliardo, …por cierto dónde está?...a Quatre le he hablado de ti. Quatre ella es mi prima Saori…no te molesta verdad? - Relena estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de que Quatre si iba a quedar, era un muy buen amigo suyo, y lo conocía desde hace 4 años. (N/A: Relena y Quatre tienen 19 años)

- Bueno, iré a cambiarme…- Relena sale de la habitación de su prima.

- …y…bien, cómo has estado Saori?- Quatre trataba de hacer conversación.

- …bien…- Saori, se dirigía a guardar las cosas del Colegio.

No sabía porqué, pero para Quatre había algo en Saori que le era familiar. Mientras pensaba en ese no sé qué, Saori lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- También eres piloto Gundam?- sip, iba directo al grano.

- Ahmm sí! Ex -piloto

- WoW! Entonces conoces a Wu Fei?...

- Sí

- ¬¬… y a Duo también?

- Claro!…y tu conoces a Trowa?

- No…he oído hablar de él….los 5 pilotos Gundam, verdad?...

- Ahhh, entonces has oído hablar de Heero , sabes tu prima pensó que se lo encontraría en la colonia L4, pero ni sus luces, siempre desaparece

-…Quién es Heero?...- Saori no lo había oído mencionar, pensaba que el cuarto piloto era su primo, al parecer falsa idea, sabía que Relena se había enamorado de alguien durante la guerra, acaso sería él?

-Owhh _"Yo y mi boca" _…es expiloto también, hace años que no lo vemos…es mejor, que le preguntes a tu prima…- Bueno, si Relena no le había contado todo a su prima, quizás él no era el más indicado para hacerlo.

- Preguntarme? El qué?- Relena regresaba, estaba más cómoda.

-…de..- pero antes de que dijese algo, Noin los interrumpió,

- La cena está lista, es mejor que bajen…Te gustó la sorpresa? - le preguntó a Saori.

-Sí…- Saori, fue la primera en salir, la verdad es que vaya sorpresa- _"Quatre huh?"_… le preguntaré a Duo jiji.… y de seguro sabe de Heero.

A la mañana siguiente:

- Duo?...Duo…Duo!!... me estás oyendo?...- Saori se hallaba en su habitación a buena mañana llamándole a Duo.

-_…seeee….qué digiste?..._

- assh! Duo!, que necesito hablar contigo, además un amigo tuyo está aquí…Quatre me parece…también tengo que hablar de Heero…- Saori esperaba respuesta, pero lo único que pudo oir a lo lejos eran unos ronquidos…y qué esperaba, eran las 7:15 de la mañana y el piloto 02 no era de esos que se levantan a la 7, lo que le hacía recordar…o.o que hacían falta 10 minutos para entrar al colegio, y si quería llegar temprano tenía que irse ya!

- Nooooooooooooo! ….- sale corriendo de la habitación.

- Buenos días Saori- en el pasillo se encontraba Relena saliendo del cuarto.

- Sí…bueno adiós!

En el camino:

- No puede ser…llegaré tarde…otra vez….;;

Efectivamente, llegaba tarde, pero para su sorpresa algunos maestros, estaban deteniendo a los alumnos que llegaban tarde:

- _"Nooo!" _moriré si lo sabe mi primo…-

- PEACEGRAFT!! Ya te ví!!! Ven acá!...- sí, era el profesor de lectura que tanto quería Saori,

- oooh nooo!

- Señorita Tardanza! Con que otra vez…

- Sólo son 2 minutos tardeee… no volverá a pasar….

- Dígale eso al Director!, a DIRECCIÓN!!!!

En dirección:

- Pase….

- ….Hola…Primo…U jeje

- Qué pasó esta vez?...mejor no contestes….no quiero saber.

- …tarde, eso es todo, pero esta será la única vez que me verás hoy aquí…-

- tarde?, Saori, si vivimos cerca…levántate temprano

- Bueno, entonces, por qué no tienes la delicadeza, de levantarme y traerme?! Ah?

- Porque…yo, mi caso es diferente..pero bueno ya que estás aquí…hay unas cuantas copias que necesito, pudes sacarlas por favor?, bien gracias que amable…- se pone a digitar unas cosas en su laptop.

- …¬¬

En los pasillos le suena el celular:

- oh rayos!, menos mal que no fue en el salón…diga??

-_ Cómo que Quatre?!!!! Y Heero?!!, qué tiene que ver él? No me digas que el muy idiota apareció!!? Es que me va a oír!!! _– era Duo, que al parecer había reaccionado horas después de la llamada de Saori.

- ¬¬ ja…que no sabes que estoy en clases?... bien que te interesa verdad…bueno, convenceré a Rele y a Quatre para que vayamos al centro comercial, ahí te buscaré…

- Peacegraft!! No se puede usar los celulares en los pasillos!- siii el mismo profesor, le arrebata el celular- confiscado!- se va.

- …pero, pero…

A la salida…Saori, ya se iba cuando:

- Saori!...- era Milliardo

- Dime?..U

- Mira lo que me encontré…- le muestra el celular

- Aahh jajaja, me preguntaba dónde estaba…

- mju, toma- se lo da- hoy llegaré temprano, hay una sorpresa que quiero darles - Milliardo tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos.

En la mansión; listos para cenar, todos estaban en la sala, y Saori convenciendo a Relena y a Quatre de ir al centro comercial mañana, era un buen día, fin de semana:

- Porqué no vamos mañana al Centro Comercial? A Quatre le caería muy bien , podemos comer helado, y…bueno la verdad…Quatre, sabes Duo trabaja ahí, me imagino que te gustaría charlar con él.

- De verdad? Sería fantástico

- Bien! Entonces…mañana…

Llega Milliardo:

- Muy buenas noches familia!…miren quién cenará con nosotros?

- Buenas noches hermano..oo pero sí es…- Relena quedó algo extrañada al ver de quién se trataba.

- No puede ser…- Saori, menos.

- Hola chicas!...y chico...cómo están amorcitos? – Era una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes, alta y delgada, era la "novia" de Milliardo, tenía saliendo ya 5 meses, y la verdad para Relena y Saori, no era el prototipo de novia para Milliardo. Además, se le notaba que andaba detrás de la herencia Peacegraft, excepto que Milliardo estaba imnotizado por ella.

- Hola…Merryl…

- pero que grande estás Saori!...Relena qué tal el viaje?...

- Sabes Milly, ya cené, tenía mucha hambre, y bueno estoy atrasada con las tareas, iré a terminarlas...- Saori, no le gustaba para nada Merryl, y menos mal que no estaba Noin, porque eso se pondría feo.

- Pues muy bien!, gracias por preguntar, es más tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Quatre? Me ayudas?

- Claro , compermiso, y mucho gusto…- Relena y Quatre se van

-Ay, Milly!...por qué no envías a tu prima a un internado, creo que le hace falta que seas más estricto con ella…

- mmn en serio?...lo pensaré…cenamos?

Merryl, sabía de antemano, que no era de agrado para Relena, ni mucho menos para Saori, aunque Relena era menos obvia; también que entre Noin y Milliardo pudo haber algo, pero gracias a ella, no lo hubo.

A la mañana siguiente, Relena, Quatre y Saori, ya estaban listos para salir, e irse al centro comercial, Milliardo no estaba, se pueden imaginar con quién puede estar? Bien se van al centro comercial. Ya ahí:

- Apresúrense! – Saori, estaba muy ansiosa de hablar con Duo, tenía muchas preguntas para él, así que tomó la delantera.

- Saori! Calma!... esta niña

- Así que Duo trabaja aquí?...- Quatre trataba de sacar conversación.

- Así es, trabaja en una tienda de computadoras y sistemas, cosas así – ambos trataban de seguirle el paso a Saori.

Saori prácticamente iba corriendo en medio de la gente:

- Saori! Espéranos!!!!!!!!!! – Saori estaba saliendo de la vista de Relena

- Apúrense ustedes!!! – Saori medio volvió a ver hacia donde estaban ellos 2; justo en ese momento, chocó con algo…o más bien alguien, cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, ese alguien logró detenerla; pero algo recorrió su cuerpo en ese instante, algo que la hizo tener escalofríos… al parecer ese alguien también había tenido esa sensación.

- aah!...gracias…- Saori miró fijamente a la persona, era un chico!, llevaba una gorra, aún así, desde ese ángulo logró ver que sus ojos eran azules cobalto, y pelo café oscuro, alto, y parecía ser de la misma edad que su prima y Quatre.

En eso llegan Relena y Quatre:

- Saori!... estás bien?...ay disculpe, gracias!..- Relena le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. En cambio Quatre, se le quedó viendo fijamente, aunque la gorra que llevaba, le tapaba parte del rostro, pudo ver de quién se trataba.

- Heero!!...- vaya que a Quatre le asombraba que se tratase de Heero, no lo veía en años, y bueno, encontrárselo en un lugar así, no se lo esperaba.

- Heero?!!...- fue lo único que Relena y Saori pudieron emitir en ese momento.

Continuará…..

Bueno, es el primer capítulo, no hubo mucha participación de los personajes Gundam, pero lo habrá, bien dején reviews plis! Díganme sus ideas, recomendaciones, etc.

Hasta la próxima:

Sao Yuy


	2. ¡¿Heero Yuy!

****_****_

_**By: Sao-Yuy**_

Hola gente! ¬¬ seeh bueno..., sin comentarios….Gundam Wing no me pertenece…dura y cruel realidad --

* * *

**¡¿Heero Yuy?!**

**Cap. 2**

_Relena y Saori pronunciaron al unísono el nombre del chico, Quatre lo había reconocido si más ni más, después de estar tanto tiempo juntos en las misiones, reconocía a cualquiera de sus amigos por muy cambiados que estuviesen. Así era, Heero había cambiado, sentimentalmente sí, pero sobretodo físicamente, su estatura, su bien formado cuerpo, y ese ligero brillo que sus ojos azul cobalto mostraban._

_Relena emitió una leve sonrisa de felicidad, si bien era cierto que se moría por abrasarlo, no quería que notase lo ansiosa que había estado todo este tiempo por encontrárselo algún día. Por otro lado, Saori, no sabía qué pensar, ese tal Heero se había convertido en tema nuevo en su vida, un misterio, no sólo porque su prima tenía cierto interés hacia él, cosa que apenas se acababa de enterar, si no porque, ahora resultaba que aparte de ser ex -piloto gundam, todo el mundo sabía de su existencia; y ahora apararecer de la nada, justo en el preciso momento cuando se dirigia hacía donde Duo para que le aclarase las dudas que tenía al respecto del piloto._

_- Heero!...eres tú!...cuánto tiempo…- Relena no hallaba las palabras para expresarle lo feliz que se encontraba por verlo al fin._

_- Amigo! qué haces en un lugar como estos?, pensé encontrarte en cualquier otro lado, menos en un centro comercial…y….tan civil??- Quatre estaba feliz de reencontrarse con su viejo amigo, y definitivamente sabía hacer conversación._

_-…ehm…Hola….- fue lo único que el piloto 01 pudo decir, al parecer, la peculiar cualidad de no emitir ni pío no había cambiado mucho…por lo menos eso daba a entender. A parte de eso el 01 estaba un poco agitado, y vestía no muy "común" en relación a su personalidad, jeans flojos, camiseta blanca, chamarra beige, y una corra beige._

_-… pasa algo amigo?…_

_- …mmn…- el chico volvió a ver hacia atrás, y así los lados….- la verdad es que no es conveniente estar aquí, podemos….-instintivamente, empujo a los chicos hacia dentro de una tienda que se encontraba a su costado…una tienda de …Muebles?._

_- Qué pasa, estás en una nueva misión?...- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Quatre al ver la actitud misteriosa de Heero._

_- …corres peligro?…- Relena esperaba que su respuesta fuese no, y la verdad no recibió un no, más bien un…_

_- ….no es ninguna misión, pero sí más peligroso que una…peligro?...definitivamente…- bueno al parecer nuestro amigo Heero sí tenía lengua para emitir palabras._

_- qué es lo que pasa?_

_- ….aaaaaaaaaah…larga historia…._

_- Tenemos el tiempo para oírla- definitivamente Relena quería oir la historia de Heero, saber lo que había hecho durante estos casi 5 años._

_- "Tiempo?? Vaya eso que les rogue para que viniésemos…ahora no quieren irse…bueeeno, esto será mejor, oír la historia de boca del mismísimo Heero Yuy "- Saori no sabía exactamente qué pensar con respecto a Heero, lo único "bueno" para ella con respecto al 01 era que fue piloto gundam; y eso le gustaba. Sí, Saori tenía cierto gusto alocado con respecto a los Gundams, tanto así que si se le hubiése presentado la oportunidad de pilotear uno en el pasado lo hubiése hecho. Claro no sabía lo que implicaba ser piloto gundam._

_Bien, Heero miraba detallada y disimuladamente a sus antiguos amigos, Quatre, había ganado masa corporal (n/a: XD), altura, y bueno, había cambiado, al parecer también había afinado su habilidad de sociabilidad. Relena…pues…sí había cambiado muuuuchoooo, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, más alta y delgada, su piel blanca se miraba muy suave y tersa, y sus ojos…bueno, mantenía ese brillo que…._

_-"Qué rayos pasa Heero Yuy?!"_

_De repente, recordó la tercera presencia con la que se había topado anteriormente…examinó bien su aspecto…una chica, no mayor de 14 años, a lo sumo 15, pero no estaba seguro, piel no tan blanca, pero sí clara, su color de pelo castaño medio claro, su constitución corporal, delgada, bien, sus ojos…sus ojos…había algo que le llamó la atención a Heero, no sabía exactamente el qué, pero…lo averiguaría luego, eran de color azul cobalto, muy parecidos a los suyos, demasiado; su altura, concordaba con su edad._

_- Heero?- Relena lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ella notó también que miraba de forma extrañada a Saori._

_- Ahh!, sí, te presento a mi prima…Saori._

_- Saori Hiyono Wood Peacegraft, para ser más exactos, Hola mucho gusto - le extendió su mano._

_Su ¿prima? Pues…no se parecían mucho, la verdad…tal vez…en…algo._

_-…Hola…_

_- Cuéntanos Heero…_

_- Pues…la historia es…_

_-----Flash Back-----_

_Un año después de lo sucedido con Marimeia y de haber abandonado a sus amigos y a Relena, y andar "pensando" en su futuro, decidió que lo mejor era retomar sus estudios y dedicarse a algo provechoso, ahora que la guerra había acabado y que los gundams habían sido destruidos, no tenía nada más que hacer, sí bien se había acostumbrado a las misiones, ahora tendría que fijarse una él mismo._

_La verdad que no le costo ambientarse a los estudios que había elegido, estaba decidido, estudiaría para Diplomacia, nada mejor que eso, conocía casi todo el Mundo, países que ni se sabía de su existencia, lo bueno que le dejó la guerra, era la habilidad de involucrarse en mecanismos de diferentes países y con diferentes personas, aunque hubiese sido bajo incógnito._

_Poco tiempo después ya se hallaba en una sociedad de Diplomacia, había empezado a ejercer su trabajo en la colonia L1X950 como encargado de relaciones interiores…bueno de algo a nada…pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se hallaba al mando de la sociedad, planeando proyectos y conferencias, y como el "habla" no le fluía muy bien, fue obligado a tomar un seminario intensivo de relaciones interpersonales…que no ayudo mucho, pero hubo un pequeño paso, y así pasaron 3 años y medio lleno de trabajo, tanto así que no había descansado ni un día._

_Sus encargados-ayudantes-guardaespaldas lo presionaban con muchas cosas, se habían convertido en su sombra, cosa que el ex –piloto detestaba, así que decidió tomarse un break y fugarse de su trabajo. Había viajado a la Tierra, cuando sus encargados se dieron cuenta del repentino desaparecimiento, decidieron buscarlo, y hace unos días de su llegada al Reino de Sank logró notar que lo estaban siguiendo, por lo que visitaba lugares concurridos para pasar desapercibido. Es por ello que en una de sus huidas había chocado con Saori._

_-----Fin del Flash Back-----_

_-…eso es lo que pasa…_

_- trabajas amigo? Eso es genial, sabes la colonia L4 está planeando realizar una conferencia internacional de…- Quatre emocionado por lo que ahora Heero se encargaba, estaba planeado trabajar con él._

_-…Quatre…no por ahora._

_- jajaja con que fugitivo ah? Por qué no simplemente dijiste que querías vacaciones?...- Saori, se reía de la situación del piloto._

_- Saoori…_

_- No comprendes…no los conoces…es difícil…_

_- Tan difícil como pilotear un gundam?, tan difícil como hacerse cargo de una misión, tan difícil como…_

_- Saori, ya…- Relena no quería incomodar a Heero, y Saori actuaba muy extraño._

_- Bueno, eso es lo extraño, no encuentro una explicación…_

_-veo que no has podido superar esa maña tuya, de irte sin dar explicaciones jeje- rió Quatre._

_- Ves Saori, después no podrás superarlo…_

_Saori, y los demás miraban extrañada a Relena, qué mosco le había picado. Hasta que Saori, calló con respecto a lo que hablaba._

_- o.O…ah?...aaaaaaaaaah esoo ¬¬ no tiene nada que ver._

_-Ah te refieres a la ves que se fue a…- Quatre intervino_

_- Qué?! O.o Relenaaaaaaaa!!! . Conoces el significado de PRIVACIDAD!? Si quieres publicas mi vida en los periódicos nacionales así se enteran todos lo paranoica que eres!! Sólo fui a comprar un helado a la maldita esquina de la cuadra!!! Supéralo! Gracias Heero!_

_- Yo?_

_- Sí, ahora veo que gracias a ti mi prima es una paranoica a las "huidas"_

_- hey por qué me culpas a mi, no me conoces!_

_- Cómo sí lo fuera vaya!_

_Ambos se dirigieron una mirada asesina, de esas peculiares de Heero, sólo que la de Saori era más sutil._

_- Basta!- Relena les reprochó a ambos._

_Ambos desviaron sus miradas a otro lugar:_

_- Porque no simplemente hablas con ellos, les dices lo que pasa, y te tomas unos días libres…no creo que sea tan malo.- Relena trataba de aconsejar al ex piloto 01_

_- Suena sencillo, pero la verdad….no sé cómo puedan reaccionar._

_- Amigo, tu eres su elemento clave…no pueden negarte nada porque ellos perderían su mejor pieza- Quatre habló claramente con él. Y verdaderamente tenía razón, sin Heero no serían nada._

_Por alguna extraña razón, Saori, tenía cierto interés en el joven piloto, pero tenía muchas dudas con respecto a él…en definitiva Heero Yuy era su nuevo objetivo…no antes de conseguir información, con un viejo amigo…._

* * *

_Awwww UwU bueno, no tengo más que decir, que dejen reviews!!, pronto subiré el otro capítulo!!!_

_Apareceran viejos personajes y nuevos dolores de cabeza._

_;) nos vemooooooos!_

_p.s.: ya dije que no se olviden de los reviews?...sólo pregunto )_


End file.
